Twin Swap Baby!
by MaryBeth Church
Summary: When Jane and Alec get hit by a car they wake up the next day in each other's bodies. Yup, you heard correctly; Jane is now in Alec's body and Alec is now in Jane's. Follow them through their stupid but hilarious adventures as they try fit in.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own**

**Alec**

Car crashes were the worst. But what was even wors(er) than car crashes was the fact that I woke up in my sister's body… I mean what the fuck? I hoped I was going crazy, but there was no such luck. I had been hit by some random ass car and I had woken up in a fucking hospital in my fucking sister's fucking midget girly body.

"Well fuck!" I heard her… or me… or whatever yell from the other side of the room. Did I really sound that girly? "You fucking suck!" She… or me- man this is confusing. The point is she said that to me whilst pointing at me. "It was your stupid ass idea to try cross the road. I was all for waiting until the drag racer had gone past but you were all 'fucking ruun'."

"Jane…" That sounded weird. I was like talking to myself. "You were the one that said 'fucking run'." I informed her… or him… She started to cry. "Well… um… this can be fixed somehow I guess…" I told her… I looked weird when I cried. I should do it less often…

"But I'm a dude. And a retarded fugly one, too!" She whined… I looked weird when I whined as well… I'll stop doing that when I get my body back as well.

"Hey! I'm… you're not fugly. At least… I have a… girlfriend…" I retorted. Her name was Dekota Delgado. Not a very hot name but her initials did suit her well… But she was also Jane's 'friend' so that was weird. But kind of funny when they both bitched about each other to me after one of them left.

She rolled her eyes at me… or I rolled my eyes at her… whatever. Mind you Demetri did have a huuuggggeee crush on her so I couldn't exactly use the girlfriend come back. But I did… meh.

**Day Two…**

"But mom. We got hit by a car!" Jane whined as I just sat in my… her room. She was usually the one that did all the whining so our mom had almost folded when she… 'I' had asked for a day off of school. We were not going to school like… that.

"Alec, you ended up with a tiny little scratch from falling on your ass. The car was going twenty kays an hour. Get over it. You're going to school." Our mother retorted, sending Jane back upstairs.

"No luck." She sighed, sitting down in defeat next to me. "Your head is really heavy by the way." She whispered after a while. I ignored her and put one of her stupid ass dresses on. This was gonna be a fun day…

"How the hell can you wear these things?" I asked her after about five minutes of walking down the road towards school. Her stupid ass whatchamagiggy she wore under her stupid ass dress was like kinda itchy and annoying and bloody retarded.

"Well… for starters it's called a bra…" She said, I covered her mouth. If anybody thought they heard me talking about that I would be screwed… "And you probably should of worn it the right way out… not _inside _out." She finished.

Oh… so that was why it was itchy… maybe… I dunno. I didn't really care, I just wanted it to stop. Stupid lacy flower pattern things. She had to own everything on earth that had lace and zips and heels and everything I hadn't had practice with. Of course.

"Heey guys…" Demetri greeted us after catching up. We passed his house on the way to school so of course he just had to decide to get up early and tag along today of all days. He usually missed first period- the only one he had with me… or well, Jane now. But of course today he had to bloody get his ass out of bed.

"'Sup." I replied, before realizing Jane wouldn't ever say anything like that and probably wouldn't even acknowledge his existence. Damn it. He looked at me weirdly… I looked away.

"H… hi…" Jane stuttered, blushing and making me look like a total gay. Jeebus if I was gay I would just go hang out with Aro and his candy castle gang.

"Uh… You alright, Alec?" Demetri asked. Yeah this was gonna be a bloody fantastic day… well… maybe I could manage to get some chick to trade bras with me or something. That would be swell.

**Pretty please R&R… authors have feelings too…**


End file.
